Seriously Funny
Seriously Funny is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Dumping Ground. It was first broadcast on 08/03/2013 at 17:00 on the CBBC Channel. Plot After a prank to soak Elektra ends in Rick's records being ruined, Tyler decides that it is time he gave up practical jokes. Elsewhere, Lily invites Carmen and Tee to an unsupervised sleepover, but will everyone be able to get along? Synopsis The episode begins with Elektra listening to Rick singing while playing his guitar. Outside, Tyler and the rest of the DG are planning to soak Gina with water bombs. Unfortunately, the balloons go through the window and onto Elektra, where she ends up accidentally stepping on Rick's vinyl records. As a punishment, Mike and Gina ban those involved in the prank from going to the cinema the next day. Elsewhere, Carmen, Lily and Tee are preparing to go out. Lily explains how she told Shannay and her dad she would be having respite care whilst they were going to stay at Shannay's sister's house. Next, Carmen explains how she told Gina she was having a sleepover at Lily's flat. In reality, they are all staying at Lily's flat with no adults. Later, Tyler goes into his room to comfort Rick by telling him jokes but Rick tells him to grow up and slams the door leaving Tyler by himself. Over at Lily's flat, Lily becomes paranoid with Tee and Carmen stopping them doing anything, on account of annoying the neighbours (if they play loud music) and Shannay (if they touch any of her things). This leads to everyone being annoyed with each other. Back at the DG, Tyler tries to glue Rick's vinyls back together, but unfortunately he glues them to his hands in the process. Rick comes saying if he thinks he is funny, then he is clearly not right in the head. Consequently, Tyler decides it is time he took on a more serious image. Later that night, Tyler hears the sound of dripping, but when he goes to the toilet, it stops. He asks Elektra if she has heard anything, who then writes him off as a nutcase. Elsewhere, Lily and Carmen discuss what they want to do when they leave care. Carmen takes umbrage at Lily wanting to have a normal family life, whereas she would rather be a globetrotting celebrity. The following morning in the DG, after Elektra sloshes Tyler with juice (revenge for the previous day), Tyler starts having questions about who he is and looks in his file without permission, only to be caught. He asks Mike if he is going to be mentally ill like his mum (he is in care because his mum is not able to look after him due to her condition). Mike disagrees. Elsewhere, Faith tells Rick that he is no better than Elektra for giving Tyler the cold shoulder. Rick goes to apologise to Tyler, who has locked himself in the bathroom, leading to Elektra breaking the lock. They eventually discover that the dripping noise Tyler heard the previous night was due to a hole in the roof and the water hitting a board, meaning that he is not becoming mentally ill. Rick then apologises to Tyler and asks if he wants to play a prank, to which Tyler replies that he has outgrown them. Elsewhere, Lily decides that it is time she lightened up, brings out dancemats and lets Carmen and Tee do what they want, regardless of what the neighbours will think. This leads to her accidentally breaking Shannay's ornaments. Lily tells the other girls to go home, saying that she will cover for them by claiming she came home early and accidentally broke the ornaments. Mike presents Rick with replacement vinyls and mentions that he got into a bidding war. He then learns that it was Frank with whom he was bidding against as he was trying to get replacement vinyls as well. The girls return home and learn that Mo has now taken Tyler's old practical joke toys and learn that Tyler is trying to change his personality. Tyler overhears the girls saying that he should not be trying to change himself, builds a new water bomb catapult and soaks Elektra. Notes *First appearance of Tyler's mum (albeit, only in photographs). *Final appearances of Steve Kettle, Shannay and Shadow. Trivia *Daniel Pearson (Rick) later said in an interview he had to take lessons to learn how to play the guitar for this episode. *Floss is absent in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes